


Change for the better

by killing_kurare



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little time off before the hard work as the Avatar begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change for the better

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- lifetime  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- middle

 

 

Asami’s head is resting in Korra’s lap and she enjoys the feeling of the other woman’s fingers combing through her long hair. She’s watching the sky where beautiful spirits float around them.

“You know, I think this vacation to the spirit world was the best idea you've ever had,” Korra says and Asami looks up to see a content smile on the Avatar’s lips; one she longed to see.

“I think there are several ideas of mine that could compete with this one,” the engineer answers jokingly.

Korra rolls her eyes a little. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Asami gives in softly and reaches up to caress Korra’s face, feels how she relaxes under her fingers. Their eyes lock, and there are so many emotions they can read in each other’s gaze.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Korra whispers, and Asami knows that there’s more than the romantic side to these words. There is also a dread, a worry about the next task she has to face as the Avatar, for they know there will never be peace or balance in this world in the long term.

“I know. But there is still so much you have to achieve in this lifetime. You said it yourself, you’ve only just begun to change the world.”

Korra sighs. “Yes, but will it be for the better?”

Asami smiles. “You’ve already changed _my_ world for the better, so the rest can’t be too hard.”


End file.
